Santa Sasaki
is member number 12 of UQ Holder. It was believed at first that he was a powerful psychic, but actually he was a former student of Amano-Mihashira Academy City, turned into a Revenant who was created eight years ago by Sayoko. Appearance Santa has long black hair and shark-like teeth. Personality At the beginning of his debut, he seemed a bit pessimistic on life and hated people in particular. He thought poorly of others, more so when his past is revealed prior to death. His experiences with Touta has lightened his outlook life. He hates those who flaunt their wealth and power, as well as those who would bully others just because they have the power to do so. History Most of Santa's history is unknown but eight years ago he was a student who taught himself magic but was bullied because he was poor. Eventually someone blamed him for a crime he didn't commit and then he was pushed from a building and died. Sayoko, who he had made friends with, brought him back as a ghost, but had to change his memories after he witnessed her power and became horrified at her mutilating several classmates for what they did to him. Plot Investigation arc During this arc, Santa ends up being becoming roommates with Touta and Kuromaru and ends up bonding with Touta until it is revealed that he is not human by Sayako, who did so in hopes that they would befriend him. Kuromaru ends up attacking him, and Sayoko reveals that she is the killer for the last 80 years and begins her zombie plague. He ends up defending the school and trying to convince Sayoko to return to normal, which she did so before dying. Kirie returned them both to the past alongside the others to prevent the zombie outbreak from happening, and he bids Sayoko farewell before joining the UQ Holders as a number. Abilities Immortality Ghost: As a ghost, Santa has poltergeist-like abilities that cannot be learned, so they aren't classified as magic. Instead he was seen as a unique skill user, one which couldn't be taught through magic and was potentially greater until his true origin came to light. But because he a Revenant he can enjoy all of life pleasure without a hitch and blend in. *'Intangibility': Santa can phase through solid objects, enabling him to avoid magic and physical attacks. He can also phase others as well, but if left inside an object and not removed fast enough they get fused to it. Attacks that are similar to his nature or designed to exorcise his kind will be effective, such as the Shinmei-ryū. *'Telekinesis': Using mental strength, he can lift objects with his mind. This includes items that weigh several tons. **'Psycho Geist' ( , Saikogaisuto): Santa points his hand towards the enemy and throws a forcefield at them created through his telekinesis.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 160, Page 28 *'Flight': Santa is capable of self-sustained flight and levitation. *'Possession' **'Human Possession': Santa can possess living humans and have them act as a body for him. **'Electronic Assimilation': Assimilating into computers he can access classified files through the internet, including UQ Holder databases. Magic Magic: Being a student of Mahora Santa should be adept at magic, but he has stated he is pretty bad at it. Pactio Santa's Pactio Card: Santa's Pactio card, he received the card by having a contract with Touta.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 157, Page 1 *'Pactio Artifact': Santa's artifact is a staff. Though it have a different design, Santa states it is the same as Chisame Hasegawa's Artifact, Sceptrum Virtuale, so it can be assumed that it has the same abilities.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 158, Page 9 Battles Trivia *Santa does not appears in the anime adaptation. *Santa's artifact, is also Chisame Hasegawa's artifact in the prequel of UQ Holder!, Mahou Sensei Negima! References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:UQ Holder